El reencuentro
by AnnHedgehog
Summary: El reencuentro de Vaati y Link, el cual creia que Vaati murió.
1. ¡Has vuelto!

Hey 8D! Este es mi primer fanfic :3 como me enganché a The Legend of Zelda, decido empezar con un fic Yaoi de VaatixLink -w- ( En español creo que hay pocos xD o quizá ninguno o.o xD ) Solo quiero decir que a TODOS mis fanfics les daré un toque humoristico conmigo comentando xDDDD

Un dia muy tranquilo en casa de Link, en las praderas del sur de Hyrule, estaba nuestro heroe rubio y de indumentaria verde mirando por la ventana, ansioso por ver algo que sabia que no veria nunca más. Pero el no se quería rendir. Se apartó de la ventana, bajó corriendo las escaleras y gritó:

-¡ABUELOOOOO! ¡VOY A BUSCAR ALGO QUE NECESITO!

-Vale Link, traeme champoo, que ya no queda. - dijo su abuelo -

- ... Uh... Vale? xDDD

Y salió disparado, abrió la puerta, la dejó abierta, pero cuando iba a salir de su jardín algo le impidió el paso al chiquillo.

-WTF?- Dijo Link -

-Se que pasó tiempo, pero, ¿ya me olvidaste? -dijo una voz familiar-

Entonces, Link se quedó quieto, intentando contener su sonrisa y un abrazo para esa persona que tanto había echado de menos.

-¿Vaati?

-En efecto, en persona :3

-[Está aquí de verdad! Pero... ¿como puede ser?](1)

Mientras nuestro heroe seguia haciendose preguntas en su pequeña cabeza, esa persona que se hacía llamar Vaati le sonrió y le abrazó. Era irónico, por que era exactamente lo que quería hacer Link. El chiquillo se sonrojó, y le devolvió el abrazo.

-No has crecido nada... - dijo Vaati -

-Por que solo ha pasado un mes ¬¬ como voy a crecer tan rápido...- dijo nuestro queridisimo amigo heroe de indumentaria verde 8D -

-Me da igual. Lo que me importa es que estoy con mi verdadero amigo ^^ - dijo Vaati y lo soltó -

Link queria mucho, mucho, Mucho, MUCHO a Vaati, pero solo le quería como amigo. Aunque las cosas pueden cambiar, ¿no es verdad?

Todo se sabrá en el próximo capítulo 8D! No se lo pierdan x3

Disculpen que el cap sea tan corto xD

(1) entre [ ], está pensando xD

Bye-nii 8D


	2. ¿La ciudadela?

Hola a todos de nuevo xD! Vuelvo con un capitulo de este fic tan horrible que me salió D8

Espero que sea de su agrado ^^

-Bueno, ¿que quieres hacer? - dijo el rubio, dejando un paso de distancia entre ellos -

-Ah, bueno, me da igual, mientras no me aburra, aunque claro, contigo es imposible aburrirse - dijo el de lavanda con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al pequeño y a primera vista enclenque de su pequeño amigo, nuestro heroe 8D TE QUEREMOS LINK 8D! -

-Podemos ir a la ciudadela ^^ pero antes tendría que pedirle permiso a mi abuelo. - Dijo Link -

-Ok, no tengo prisa, te espero aquí. - y dicho eso, Vaati se sentó en el suelo -

Link entró corriendo a su casa y fué hacia su abuelo:

-¡ABUELO! ¡¿PUEDO IR A LA CIUDADELA?

-¡NO SI NO ME COMPRAS MI CHAMPOO!

-¡ABUELO NO SEAS ASI D:!

-... Bueno vale, ya lo iré a comprar yo luego ¬¬

-¡YAY 8D! - Y echó a correr al jardín - Siento haber tardado tanto D:

-No pasa nada :3 anda, vamos a la ciudadela, que tengo ganas de ir ^^ - dijo Vaati con expresión entusiasmada -

Y se fueron caminando hacia la ciudadela, la cual estaba vacía.

-Oh, que raro no? o.o - dijo Link -

-¿Esque la plaza no está así siempre? - dijo Vaati -

-Para nada. ¡Suele estar llena de gente! Pero... ¡Si no abrieron ni el mercado!

-Bueno, no importa Link... Podemos volver en otro momento...

-De verdad que lo siento Vaati... No sé que habrá pasado, seguro que estabas muy contento de poder venir y mira... Todo cerrado...

-No pasa nada, ¡es solo un mercado! Venga, vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque, o lo que tu quieras, ¿vale ^^? - dijo Vaati con voz amable -

-... Vale :3

Y ambos fueron corriendo hacia el bosque del oeste, Link aún preguntandose lo que su joven mente no sabia decidir: ¿Amistad o amor? ¿Por qué cuando estoy con el me siento diferente?

En el próximo capítulo, las aventuras de Link & Vaati por el bosque 8D

··································································································································

Gracias por ver el fic y lamento que los caps sean tan cortos D:

PD: Yaoi rlz 8D


	3. Bicho mutante

Hola de nuevo 8D estoy inspirada y sigo con los caps xD LinkXVaati rlz w

-Es raro... No hay nadie tampoco en el bosque - dijo Link con cara de preocupación -

-Tranquilo - dijo Vaati - podemos ir a investigar. Quizás sea una fiesta o algo...

-Que va... ¡No hay fiestas últimamente! ¡Y SI ESTAN TODOS MUERTOS! ¡ESTAN TODOS MUERTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! ¡MUERT-!

-YA CALLATE LA BOCA D: - dijo Vaati - No hay nadie muerto D: NADIEEE. N-A-D-I-E. Venga, vamos a una casa y verás que hay gente.

-Muer... digo... Si, vamos.

Ellos dos se dirigieron a la ciudadela, cual seguia muerta ( Link: MUERTAAAAAAAA / Yo: shhh ¬¬ ) y entraron en una casa al azar. Pero...

-¡TE LO DIJE! - Gritó Link -

-... Es ketchup Link ._.

-... Oh... ¿En serio? Diablos... Bueno, ¡¿ENTONCES DONDE ESTA EL PROPIETARIO?

-Ah, no se. Pero eso es ketchup. Pruébalo :/

-Buagh ._. como lo voy a probar si esta todo por el suelo

-Cierto xD. Bueno... Vamos a salir ya de aquí.

Los 2 salieron de la casa pero...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-¡LINK!

-¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR VAATI AYÚDAME T.T!

¡Un bicho mutante atrapó a Link entre sus horribles garras de bicho! ¡Y SE LO LLEVABA HACIA LA BOCA!

-Link es mio maldito bicho D:

Y Vaati lo destruyó con un conjuro 8D pero a la vez Link cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Asd... x.x

-Pobrecito D: todo por culpa mía, si no hubiera venido u.u...

-Hey... Vaati...? Estoy bi-

Pero Vaati no le pudo dejar terminar. Le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas x3 y Link le devolvió el abrazo.

-Oye... Solo es curiosidad... - empezó Link -

-¿Ajá?

- ... Dijiste antes... Link es mio maldito bicho?

-... Etto... Eh... Claro que no, por quien me tomas ¬¬

-... Lo siento. *sigh* me debí confundir. - se disculpó Link -

Y de nuevo, una oleada de sentimientos invadió al rubio. " Somos amigos. No puedo amar a un amigo. Me callaré. Me callaré. Me callaré. " y decidió no decir nada. Pero, ¿podrá soportar tanto amor por ese chico de su edad, llamado Vaati, el cual le habia salvado la vida?

································································································································

Gracias por ver este cap tan amoroso x3

Dedicado a una amiga que quería que continuara ( raro o.O pero es cierto xD! )


End file.
